Chchchanges
by Jakkuerin-san
Summary: It's just a another HP/DM fic where Draco gets turned into a girl. xD Set at the night of the Yule Ball. Rated T just in case. o-o Well, I've decided to shorten this a bit. CHP1:My message-basically crap you don't want to read, CHP2:Actual story
1. Chapter 1

Hehe. I like to center stuff : 3.

I've decide to make this story one chapter long because I want to enter it into a contest and she only allows you to write the story one chapter long.

I normally write chapters up to like.. 1 or 2 thousand words but this time, It's going to be maybe... 5000 words.

: o OMG

This story is mostly based on a daydream I created except I'm going to have to cut out the sex scene for the contest. xD

Not like it was too great anyway.

And I got to write a sex scene yesterday.

C :

Although, the person i wrote it for was probably a bit young for it.

Only 14 years old.

O-O

On a side note.. All the smilies showed up. OMG.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** If you read chp 1, you'd know why this at the length that it is. Even though I normally post short chapters.. Well, at least you get the security of the usual dialog-heavy writing xD. oh, and ch. 3 is just so I can boost the views and grab the attention of people who wanted to read this : P.

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal. I don't own the Harry Potter series. Or J.K. Rowling. Or Warner Brothers for that matter. Now you can't sue me : P.

* * *

An hour before the Yule Ball, a group of Slytherins were playing some Truth-or-Dare. They were having a great time.

Someone dared a girl name Janice to throw a pie in Snape's face. So she made a pie and looked for Snape. She found him in his office grading papers. She opened the door quickly and threw the pie in his face. The Slytherins who watched her cracked up. They, then ran quickly back to common room and laughed hysterically.

"Oh my god, Janice! I can't believe you just did that!" Goyle said after he was able to contain his laughter. He and the group were walking back into the Slytherin Common Room. They were having a grand time.

"That's a stupid game." A voice from behind said-Malfoy. He was sitting on a chair by the fireplace, his was face was filled with disgust and longing.

"Well if you think it's so stupid, I dare you to drink a potion." Janice argued. She was looking at him like a little kid would. You could almost see the sneer on her perfectly toned face.

"Fine! It's not like a silly little potion's gonna kill me." Well, that's not entirely true. It's always possible for a potion to kill you but Malfoy new Janice wouldn't do that. She's too big of a scared-cat to do that. Little Goody-two-shoes.

"I'll even give a choice between these three bottles." She took out 3 vials containing differently colored liquids-a green one, a black one, and one with an odd color, like a reddish-greenish black-out of her rucksack. Malfoy chose the reddish-greenish black one in a second. He liked the mix. It reminded him of the Christmas' he's used to.

"This one looks interesting. I think I'll try it." Then he downed it till every last drop had fallen into his mouth.

"What the bloody hell is this potion?! I feel...weird."

He then looked into the gazes of his fellow Slytherins. They looked in astonishment and a couple of guys were snickering.

"What the bloody hell did you do?!" He said in a high-pitched voice of which he didn't recognize.

"Hey, you chose the potion, not me." Janice said and laughed.

Malfoy examined his body and noticed a big change-he was now a GIRL. His hair was down to his bottom and a new set of C-sized breasts sat upon his chest. His eyes widened and a nasty scowl sat upon his face. He looked up and saw Janice.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! I'm a girl!" He said in his new high-pitched voice and looked furiously at Janice who just couldn't stop laughing. Someone mumble something like, "A very hot girl."

"Ha, ha! That's what you get for calling Truth-or-Dare stupid!" The crazed girl said.

"Damn! Now what the bloody hell am I supposed to do?!" You could almost see the vein pulsing on his head.

"Well, I suppose you should talk to Snape. He'll figure something out."

"Of course! He _is _the Potions teacher," Malfoy replied sarcastically, "Just be glad I have more important things to worry about than killing you."

"You don't have to be so rude," Janice remarked as she folded her arms, pouting.

So, Malfoy headed down to Snapes office. He got a few glances from people walking the halls. it was obvious they wish they had _her_ for a date. I couple of the guys even said, "Hey hot stuff. Going to the ball?" Those boys received well-deserved slaps from their dates. When Malfoy finally reached the Potions room he peered in. It appeared that Snape had just come back from the bathroom-his face was still a bit wet. The tired Potions teacher sat at his desk, returning to marking papers. When Malfoy arrived he hesitated at the door for a second and walked up to Snape.

"Yes? I'm very busy right now and wish not to deal with students," He said without looking up from his papers.

"That bloody witch, Janice, has gone and done it! She's turned me into a GIRL!" Draco spat angrily. Snape looked up and didn't appear amazed at all. He was just as dull as ever.

"Well, this will be hard to explain to Dumbledore," Snape said sarcastically.

"Be serious! I need you to make me a man, again!" After saying that, he realized it's double meaning and blushed slightly.

"What do you mean, 'again?' You're just a boy. Nevertheless, we _should_ do something about your condition."

"Ya think?" Draco said sarcastically. He didn't take pleasure in his teacher's humor toward this.

"Do you have a sample of the potion?"

"No, Janice made me drink the whole bottle," Draco said then muttered, "Bitch.."

"Have her whip up a new one and bring to me."

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Malfoy, just listen to what I tell you. I _am_ the potions expert around here and if you are going to be like this I won't help at all."

So, Draco jolts to the Slytherin common room to find Janice. It wasn't hard, she was in the middle of the room laughing with some other Slytherins. When Draco came in, the laughter grew and Janice said, "So, what's the solution?" Draco grabs her arm and told her sternly, "You're coming with me."

"Why?" She looked confused but not angry.

"You need to make another potion," the now female, Draco told her while pulling her to the potions room.

"How will_ that _help?"

"No clue."

So, they finally reach the Potion's room.

"Good evening, Janice," the Professor greeted his student, "I've lain out all the supplies required for this potion."

"Umm.. Professor?" Janice said, with a question marked fused upon her face.

"Yes?"

"How exactly will this help?"

"If I know how you made the potion, I'll be able to tell when it will wears off."

"Well, what if I don't want to help?"

"I could drop your grade in my class."

"Teachers can't drop a grade without a good reason!"

"Hmph. That's what you think," Snape said as he walked toward Janice.

"Fine, but are you going to try and turn Draco back to being a boy?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"Well, I'll agree to help out only if you'll let the potion run it's course."

"Agreed," the annoyed Potions teacher replied.

"Hold on a second. I don't want the potion to run it's course! I want to change back to normal!" Draco's shrilled voice interrupted. He was angrier than ever and it showed on his face. He didn't want to be a girl for a questionable amount of time. He wanted to return to his regular self.

"Draco, what did I say about disagreeing?" Professor Snape said with that 'HAH! Got you!' kind of look.

Malfoy just glowered at the floor. He knew that disagreeing with Severus would get him no where and with no results. Snape just sneered and said, "That's what I thought. Now, Janice." The girl's short black hair, dyed green and white, fell upon her face s she looked at her teacher. "Yes, professor?" He motioned her to come to the table where the cauldron with the ingredients laying next to it. She obliged and walked quickly to the table. She immediately got to work. When the potion was finally that greenish-reddish black color she sighed and said, "Done." Snape examined the concoction carefully. He dipped his finger into the cauldron and felt the texture. "You said you drank a vial-full of this?" Malfoy simply nodded his head. "How large was it?" Janice pulled out an empty vial from her rucksack and handed it to Snape. "Hmm.. If we were to let this potion run it's course it would last about a week." Malfoy's gentle female face looked like it had sunk to the inner depths of Earth. "A _week_? You're going to leave me as a girl for an entire _week_? Are you bloody insane?!" Snape shot him a look and he shut up. Janice, speaking for the first time since she agreed to make the potion, said, "Well, I'd be glad to leave at one night. It'll probably take that long for the professor to make it, right?" She looked toward Snape. "Yes, yes. The potion should be done by tomorrow morning." Malfoy, still not entirely happy but was glad that the time was reduced to just the rest of the night, said, "Thank God."

Then, before he could do or say anything else he was yanked out of the room by Janice. He tried to keep up with her pace and the two were in front of the Slytherin Common Room. Janice spoke the current password and the vast painting let them in. As soon as they came in, Crabbe asked, "So, what're ya gonna do?" Malfoy looked at him directly and said, "He's working on a potion that'll put me back to normal. He said it should take until tomorrow morning." Crabbe and Goyle looked relieved but there were a few unsatisfied noises amongst the others. A voice in the back asked, "So, what are you going to do about the ball?" Malfoy chuckled in his new gentle way and told him, "I was planning on going before and I'm certainly not going now that I'm a ruddy girl!"

"Oh, yes you are," Janice replied.

"No way in Hell am I going to the ball and you _can't_ make me!" Malfoy pouted, _her_ beautifully sculpted face turned away from the green-haired girl, her eyes were closed and her lips pursed. Little did she know this just left her wide open. Janice motioned for some of the girls to restrain Draco and the group went up to the 4th year's dormitory. Malfoy's shrill voice tried to escape the hand covering her mouth but it was useless. They were going to torture her and no one was going to save him. When they came in, someone temporarily petrified Malfoy's body and they started to give him a make-over. Around him he heard some tearing and excited chatter and clinking of what must be make-up containers. "Oh! Let's make it pink!" "No, green matches his eyes better and his complexion. Maybe a nice olive?" "Hah! I agree! Let's put some jewels on it." " Like that necklace mum got me for Christmas last year. It would look stunning with the dress." "Sharon, got the make-up ready?" "Yes, just a moment. I need to find the right foundation for the skin." After a few adjustments to someone's old robe and digging through stuff, it was finished, The girls had put a dress, some jewelry, and make-up on him. A brunette with long straight, layered hair un-petrified him. Malfoy looked to Janice who was just so excited about what she had helped create. A girl with short curly blonde hair said, "Wanna see?" She motioned him to a mirror by a bed with make-up scattered about it.

Malfoy was awestruck. _Is that really me? _It hadn't really occurred to him what type of girl he'd turn out to be. He heard someone say, "Twirl," and he did. They did a great job on the dress and the make-up and everything. He was a beautiful girl. The dress was a vivid sea green, a ripple of fabric from the knees down, and a beautiful V-neck with one piece of fabric overlapping the other at the breasts. Sharon had put on a nice light shimmery pink lip gloss on his lips and put dark sea green eyeshadow that was shadowed to a nice gold. they had put on a beautiful Jade stone necklace which was just a sterling silver necklace with a rose-carved jade stone in the center. It fell toward the top of his breasts. They had put on some chained sterling silver earrings to go with the necklace. _Her_ hair was put up in a beautiful chignon bun where a few pieces of hair fell out(see ref for a better idea of what it looks like).

"What the bloody Hell happened to me...?" Malfoy mumbled but Janice heard him, for she had been standing close by while he examined himself-_herself._ "Ugh! We went through all the trouble of doing this and _that's_ what you say? No thanks or anything?"

"Why should I thank you when you _ruined_ me?" Malfoy's face looked at a bit hurt from this statement.

"Ruined? _Ruined?_ We made you beautiful! Now you can go to the ball and have fun! I even heard the Weird Sisters are going to playing!"

"Why would I want to see or listen to a band who loves to dress in drag?" Malfoy said rather smugly.

"Look who's talking."

"Yea, well.. I'm _technically_ a girl right now so it's not drag and you're the one who made me look like this anyway!"

"I can't take _all_ the credit. These girls helped beautify you, " as Janice said this she displayed the girls with a movement of her hand.

"Forcefully, " as Draco said this, he saw the light in the girl's eyes vanish. Some even looked down with disappointment. He felt a little bad but he had to keep what little dignity he had left.

"Malfoy, don't be such a prick. We know you hate the world and everyone in it but try to liven up a bit. Have. fun." When she said those last two word she put a sturdy hand on Malfoy's petite shoulder. He couldn't look at her in the face. He felt so horrible because those words were pretty much true. With a long sigh, Malfoy said, "Alright. I'll go to the stupid ball." At this, the light in the girls' eyes returned. "Well, alright then! We'll finish getting ready and we'll go down together!" said the girl with short curly blond hair who he just realized was Sharon. So Malfoy sat at the end of Janice's bed while he waited for them all to get ready. The first few girls to finish had to meet their dates somewhere so by the time everyone was finished only 5 girls, besides Draco, remained. It took about a half an hour for them to get ready and Draco was about to fall asleep with boredom. When Janice was finished putting the finishing touches of make-up on her face she gasped. "I just realized something! We have to figure out a name for Draco. It's not like we can just call him by his _real_ name. People will get suspicious."

"How about Charlotte?" Sharon offered.

"Alright we've got a first name how about a last?"

"Hmm. Stein."

"Why Stein?"

"Why does it matter? It's not like they'll be keeping in touch with her."

"It's actually quite fitting. Charlotte Stein. Like Frankenstein." At this little crack, the girls laughed hysterically.

"Alright, Stein it is then," Janice said, still sort of laughing.

"Alright now can we just _go?_" Charlotte said impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses," Janice said and the girl grabbed their purses and scarves and were ready to head down. They let Malfoy lead the way so the boys would react to him first. When his purple flats reached the last few steps, everyone that was around stopped whatever it was they were doing and stared. They hadn't known what to expect from Malfoy but were quite pleased the results. One boy even whistled. "M-Malfoy. What happened to you? You look so.. pretty, " Crabbe managed to say. _I don't want to deal with these pigs. I just want this night to be over with_, Malfoy thought to himself while he stepped through the common room. He ignored every remark they made toward him. The girls were giggling the whole time, pleased with what they were able to do.

AS they walked to the banquet hall, most of the girls met up with their dates. When Malfoy reached the door there was no one with him. He entered the vast room and stood in the back. After a few minutes of standing there, _she_ was grabbed by a man she didn't recognize and he dragged her to the crowd around the dance floor where the Tri-Wizard players and their dates were just about to dance. When they'd stopped, she took a good look at his face. He had dark eyes to match his dark brown hair, long lashes and a broad mouth. He was about 9 inches taller than she. Malfoy whisper-screamed, "Who the bloody hell are you? Why'd you drag me over here?!" All he said was, "John," and continued to stare intently at the Tri-Wiz contestants. A few people joined them and apparently this John person thought he should join in, too. Within seconds John and _Charlotte_ were ballroom dancing, albeit it being a little clumsy.

Miss Stein decided to try talking again once she got into rhythm. "So, why'd you drag me into this dance?" John smiled and said, "I didn't have a date and I saw that you didn't have one, either, so, I grabbed you before you could refuse." John noticed that she looked rather unhappy with him so he decided he'd ask someone to switch with him. Then he saw Harry potter with his date and decided he'd try to cut in and hand off Charlotte. When the pair reached the other, John inquired, "Would it be alright if we switch partners? My date seems to be unhappy with me." Harry thought about it for a moment and took one look at Charlotte and said, "Sure." Miss Parvati shot a look of Shock at him and took John. Harry and Charlotte were both horrible dancers and kept stepping on each others toes. They were apologizing to each other so much they were really out of breath by the time the dance was over. When the dance was over, they suddenly heard the bass starting and people were crowding around the stage screaming for the Weird Sisters. As this was happening, Harry found himself pulling Charlotte out of the crowd and they sat at an empty table. Malfoy looked a bit tired and rested his head on his femininely slender hand. Harry, looking a bit nervous, started to stumble out whatever he could think of to say.

"So, uh, I didn't catch your name."

"Charlotte. Stein. Go ahead and laugh. It's a ridiculous name."

"No it isn't. Even if it were, what does it matter? It's not like _I_ think you're ridiculous."

"Hm. Then what do you think of me?" She let a lazy eye fall upon Harry as she waited for his answer.

"Well, I don't really know you but.. Uh.. I think you're very pretty."

Malfoy chuckled at this seeing as how he was _really_ a guy, "Oh, you do, do you?"

"Y-yes. Charlotte."

"Well, if you think I'm so pretty why don't you kiss me?" _Hah! He'll never do it. He's too much of a coward._

Harry's face flushed a bright red and tried to respond, "Well, I, uh.. don't you.. I mean-"

"Hah! I knew you wouldn't. You must think I'm ridiculous and ugly, " as Malfoy said this he raised his head and faced Harry, letting his hand fall on the table. Harry, completely flustered, leaned in and kissed the blond on the lips. It didn't last very long and when their lips parted they both had a nice reddened tint to them. It was several moments before either of them said anything. Harry spoke first by apologizing, "Sorry."

"It's a-alright."

"I really don't think you're ridiculous or ugly."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They sat there in silence for a while.

"I.. I should probably get going, now, " Charlotte said, starting to get up. Harry just nodded. Miss Stein stood up completey and said, "Well, good bye."

"Good bye." She started walking away and Harry yelled, that she could _just_ hear, "Can we meet tomorrow?"

Malfoy had to think a few moments about this question. _Should I? The potion will wear off tomorrow and he'll know who I really am. But.. Somehow, I want to see him-as myself. Is this love? I know that when we kissed all I wanted was more. Bloody Hell, I've fallen in love with my worst enemy. _Malfoy replied, without looking back, "Sure. The third floor Girl's Lavatory at 10 in the morning." Then he walked away. Behind him, he could feel those two beautiful brown eyes staring at the back of his head. He walked through the corridors back to the Slytherin Common Room. There were less people staring at his feminine body, this time. They were all snogging, with the girl against the wall with her eyes closed. When he finally arrived at the Common Room, there were few people around-most of them were at the ball-so, he decided to go change into his pajamas. He hated wearing all that girly crap. He then preceded to go to sleep. His head was full of thoughts and dreams of Harry and himself.

Malfoy woke up at around 9 o'clock, got dressed, and walked down to Snape's Office. Snape found him there, brewing the potion that would change him back. He didn't look up when Malfoy entered the room.

"So, it's finished," Malfoy's high-pitched voice asked.

"Yes, it is. Are you planning on taking it right now?"

"Yeah. I have to do something in about an hour."

"Meeting with your new boyfriend, Malfoy?"

"Shut up! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Hm. That's what you say. No matter, here, " Snape scooped a vial-full of potion and handed it to Malfoy. Reluctantly, Malfoy drank it. He was so glad he was getting out of that female body, even if it _was_ for one night. He felt sort of funny, like he did when he drank the other potion. This sensation signaled to him that it was working. He looked down at his chest. _Flat_. _Thank God. _He was grinning, quite pleased with the results of the potion. He was himself again.

"Thank you professor."

By now it was 9: 20 ans he headed down to the banquet hall to eat breakfast, quickly. When he got there he took his seat in between Crabbe and Goyle. They chuckled. Malfoy shot them a look that said, "Say a word about what happened last night and I'll KILL you." They then shut up really quickly and started talking about the Ball. Malfoy wasn't paying attention, though. All he could think about was meeting Harry at 10 o'clock. This lead him to eat a very odd breakfast. It consisted of gumdrops, eggs and chicken. Not the tastiest combination out there. While he ate, he kept looking at the clock, like it was someone staring at him and was unsure of what to do. When he finally finished, it was quarter of the specified time. He bolted up and left. No one questioned where he was going. They knew he'd get pissed if they asked.

He walked very quickly to the third floor Girl's Lavatory. Harry wasn't there yet. Malfoy sighed in relief. He had wanted to be the first one to get there. He was planning on dragging Harry into the stall he was in when he got there. Ten minutes went by before Harry came. He walked quietly into the lavatory asking, "Hello? Charlotte?" He kept saying varieties of that as he walked around the stalls. When he finally walked by Draco's stall, an arm reached out and dragged him in. Malfoy pulled Harry so that it was Draco who was against the door. At first Harry thought it was Charlotte but was infuriated when he saw it was Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Well, we promised we would meet here."

"What are you talking about? I was supposed to meet-"

"Charlotte Stein. Yes, I know. That was me."

"What the Hell is wrong with you Malfoy? It wasn't-"

"Yes. It was! That bitch Janice turned me into a girl when we were playing Truth-or-Dare!"

"Truth-or-Dare?" Malfoy nodded. "I don't figure you to be the type to play silly games like that."

"I was forced into it! I was complaining at how completely ridiculous the it was. Then Janice called me a coward so, I couldn't back down! She made me drink a potion. Turns out, it turned me into a bloody girl!"

Harry just stood there digesting it all. It all sounded perfectly reasonable. He then realized that it was Malfoy who he had kissed and blushed. "So, it was really _you_ that I kissed?" Malfoy nodded. They stood there in silence for a while. Neither of them knew what to say. Harry was the first to speak, "So, do you.. like me?"

"Yes."

"As in love?"

"I.. I believe so."

"I see. Are you bloody mad?!"

"I'm starting to think so."

"Ha! I never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy admitted he was mental."

"It's a very hard thing to admit!"

Harry looked into Draco's shining green eyes for a moment and then he kissed him. This one was longer than the last. Harry grabbed the back of Malfoy's head and put his other hand against the door. Malfoy just stood there enjoying. They tongued for a little bit then Malfoy started to reach his hand down Harry's pants. Harry, rather started, broke away from Malfoy's lips and took Malfoy's hand out of his pocket. Malfoy saw how upset Harry was and figured he went a little too far.

"What the ruddy Hell are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"I don't care! You know what, I don't even _like_ you. We're enemies! We shouldn't be kissing in an abandoned lavatory!"

"Then, why-?"

"Because. Because.."

"What?"

"I felt bad that you're a homosexual!"

"What?" Malfoy's voice sounded hurt, "You felt _sorry_ for me?"

"Yes, " Harry's face was stubbornly annoyed.

"Bastard! I love you and then you kiss me because you feel sorry for me?!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know that you love me and I took advantage of it. I'm a royal bastard. Now, I've got to get going!"

"You're going to just _leave_?"

"I have other obligations to attend to."

So Malfoy stood to the side and let Harry out of the stall. He listened to his footsteps as he walked away then sat down, his back against the door and his head in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: **Where you see the paragraphs is where I continued from whatever I wrote before. Guess the familiarity didn't last too long xD. It took me 20 minutes to figure out the name of that band..Oh, and sorry that it's not very descriptive. I had a limit of 5000 words.

**Reference:** (hipgirlie-dot-com/wp-content/uploads/2007/10/hairbuns.jpg) Bun


	3. Chapter 3

If you're reading this..

BOO! I told you this was just to get more views.

Except the people who have me favorited.

They wouldn't know that's the only reason I made this chapter.

Chapter 2 is the entire fic!

Oh, and I hope you liked the story.

It's not my usual crazyness but I think it's pretty good.

I have apprehensions about the ending but _I_ like it.

C :

Oh, and if you read my other fics.. I'm sorry I never update.

. - .

I'm lazy.


End file.
